Sabotage
"Sabotage" is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 9, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis As Separatist warships invade Cato Neimoidia, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano lead a fighter squadron to battle them. Missiles launched by several Droid Tri-Fighters release Buzz Droids, which start dissecting Anakin's starfighter. R2-D2 lands the ship on a narrow ledge and Ahsoka rescues Anakin just before the starfighter crashes onto the surface below. As the two Jedi summon Captain Rex and his Gunships, they receive a message from Yoda, who informs them that the hangar of the Jedi Temple has been bombed and the two Jedi are called back to the Republic's capital. At the Jedi Temple, the Council tells Anakin and Ahsoka that they need them as an impartial point of view, since they were not present at the bombing. The crime scene analasys droid, Russo-ISC, interviews victims together with Ahsoka. They sense mistrust, since a rumor has spread that it might have been a Jedi, but one Witness reports he thinks that Jackar Bowmani is guilty. He was seen at the crime scene, but hadn't been seen by anyone afterwards. Afterwards, Russo finds microscopic Nano-droids on a part from the explosion origin. While Russo-ISC scans the security recordings for Jackar, Anakin and Ahsoka find out that Jackar is a weapons specialist. Then the analysis droid sends out his own team of droids to find traces of Jackar in the Temple. After the two Jedi report to the council, Russo reports that they have found Jackar's remains. The same nano-droids are discovered in his bloodstream, which turned Jackar himself into the bomb. Realizing that Jackar had access to explosives, being the Temple Hangar munitions expert, Anakin and Ahsoka travel to his apartment seeking further clues as to how he carried out the bombing. Upon their arrival, they begin their search; Ahsoka discovers traces of the nano-droids in the food disposal, revealing that the droids had been fed to him. Just then, Letta returns to her home, and the Jedi ask her to return to the Temple for further questioning. Letta at first agrees, but attempts to flee from both of them, informing Anakin and Ahsoka that she knows more than she has said. As they corner her, she accidentally reveals that she knows for a fact that Jackar is dead, and subsequently confesses to having fed the nano-droids to him. They bring Letta to a holding cell within the Temple to await questioning, and Russo reports to Ahsoka that there was no Jedi involved in the bombing. Anakin and Ahsoka meet with Yoda and Mace Windu, both of them seeing that public opinion has taken a turn against the Jedi Order, being the purpose of the attack. While Ahsoka is still troubled at the possibility of a Jedi being responsible, Anakin reminds her that there is still balance as long as there are Jedi who are fighting for the Light Side. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Witness #2 * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Dee Bradley Baker as Russo-ISC / Clone Troopers * Kari Wahlgren as Letta Turmond * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu / Witness #1 * Robin Atkin Downes as Cin Drallig Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Charles Murray Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Jackar Bowmani *Sora Bulq *Dooku *Cin Drallig *Kit Fisto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Pong Krell *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *R2-D2 *R7-A7 *Rex *Russo-ISC *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Letta Turmond *Mace Windu *Yoda Droid Models *Astromech Droid *Buzz Droid *Droid Tri-Fighter *Nano-droid Locations *Cato Neimoidia *Coruscant **Jedi Temple Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Cato Neimoidia **Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar Gallery Videos "Sabotage" Preview 1 "Sabotage" Preview 2 Behind the Scenes This episode was named for Alfred Hitchcock's 1936 film, Sabotage. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5